thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
A Spirited Romance
' A Spirited Romance' is the first comic episode of Beyond Belief. Purchase Purchase on Sellfy or or with the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Issue #0 combo pack. Characters *Frank Doyle *Sadie Doyle *Bobo Brubaker *Pterodactyl Jones Plot Frank deals with a monster, and then goes to meet PJ for a drink. Meanwhile, Sadie mixes a fresh martini for PJ, and leaves with Bobo for a séance. Frank says that the martini PJ has given him is much better than his usual, and PJ tells him that he just missed the woman who mixed the drink. PJ tells Frank about Bobo's fake séance con, which will take place at The Willowbrook House. Since Willowbrook is haunted, Frank worries that if someone is sensitive to the supernatural it will turn to phony séance into a real one. PJ tells Frank that Bobo deserves any trouble he brings on himself, but Frank says that Bobo might, but the woman he's with doesn't. At the séance, Sadie's supernatural sensitivity has made the fake séance into a real one. Frank arrives just in time to see a humanoid ghost and several ghost dogs emerge from the ouija board. All the guests panic, except for Sadie, and she and Frank share a gaze across the room. Their moment is interrupted by the humanoid ghost, who picks up Frank and threatens him. Although Bobo tries to pull Sadie away from the room so they can get to safety, she holds her ground and demands that the ghost release Frank. After a pause, the ghost, and the ghost hounds, follow Sadie's orders. Frank thanks her and the two of them make their introductions. Sadie and Bobo both wonder how she was able to control the ghosts, and Frank speculates that it could be any number of things (including strong supernatural sensitivity, or simply just that the ghosts know better than to disobey an order from Sadie Parker). Frank draws a sigil on the floor, trapping the ghosts within, and Frank and Sadie share a drink to celebrate. Jealous, Bobo scuffs a mark through the sigil, which releases the spirits. Sadie tries to order the ghosts to behave again, but this time they refuse her commands. Frank realizes that the reason Sadie could control the ghosts before was because she was holding a drink that had been resting on the ouija board, which was the ghost's gateway from the afterlife. Once she'd finished her drink, she no longer had that power over them. Frank also realises that the ghost isn't as frightening as it's trying to appear - it's actually the ghost of a dog catcher. Frank pushes him back through the ouija board, and prepares to send the ghost dogs after him as punishment, but Sadie insists that the dogs deserve better than that. Frank says that "'better' is something he can do". Sadie dumps Bobo for frank, and the two of them go to the park with the ghost dogs. Away from the bullying influence of the dog catcher, the ghost hounds have reverted to a much cuter state. Frank and Sadie watch the ghost dogs play in the park and toast to the beginning of their story. Notes *Frank and Sadie's first meeting has also been described in the This American Wife interview. Continuity *This issue was released on October 12th, 2014. *As this is the story of how Frank and Sadie Doyle met, continuity-wise the story pre-dates all podcast episodes. *The next comic episode is The Donna Party (BB #1). Credits *Writers: Ben Acker & Ben Blacker *Pencil Art & Cover: Phil Hester *Color Art: John Rauch *Letter Art: Marshall Dillon *Beyond BelIef logo designed by Chris Eliopoulos *Packaged & Edited by Nate Cosby of Cosby & Sons Productions Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Graphic Novel Episodes Category:October 2014 segments